Macabre House
You wake up in a dark room; there are no furnishings aside from the door on the opposite side. The walls and floor are cold, damp, and faintly stained with blood. You drag yourself to your feet and head towards the door, as you pull the door open the knob snaps off. Behind the door is a seemingly endless hallway, the carpet feels soft and is faded green, the walls are covered in in torn salmon colored wall paper. The hallway is lit by wrought iron chandeliers hanging from the…as you look up you realize that there is no ceiling, the walls and chandelier chains go up seemingly forever until they fade away into darkness. As you walk down the hall you notice that every twelve feet or so there is a door, each one is numbered and the nearest one is 724, thinking there may be a way out behind one of the doors you open the nearest one. Inside there is nothing, it feels like you are standing at the edge of an abyss, as you stare into the endless darkness you begin to feel something attempting to pull you in. moving swiftly you back out of the door way and slam the door shut. As you continue down the hall you begin to feel watched. As you approach the next door you wonder if you should open it. After weighing your options for a bit you open the door, behind it is another long hallway, this one made of pure gray stone. As you walk down this hall you begin to hear what sounds like scratching, the further you go the louder it gets until you are certain whatever is making the sound is right next to you. Then all of a sudden it ends. You reach out and feel a wall; this hall must be a dead end. But then the wall comes down and a room is revealed, it is made of the same stone as the hall and is lit by a candle slowly burning in the corner. Aside from a lone chair the room lacks anything but is covered in a thick layer of dust. Suddenly the scratching starts up again as the candle starts burning brighter revealing hundreds of claw marks on the walls, you turn around and sprint back through the hall as the scratching gets louder than ever before, you burst out into the main hall and slam the door shut. The scratching fades away slowly as you catch your breath. You continue down the main hall avoiding any doors for a while, then you begin to feel like something is behind you, turning around you see nothing. But as you continue down the hall you still feel like something is following you, but every time you turn to check you never see anything. After a little bit you decide to try another room, behind the door is a rather disturbing sight, the room is lit by a harsh pink light, and looks like a butcher’s shop. In the center is a mountain of assorted rotten meat and at its base there is a horde of obese, greasy, hideous swine. The swine tear into the meat mountain with their slobbery; rotten toothed maws. One of the swine turns to face you, its eyes have disappeared under the rolls of fat and the only way you can see its mouth is from the broken, rotten tusks. It squeals and charges at you, but before the swine can make it to you a giant guillotine falls from the ceiling nearly slicing the swine in half, nearly. The swine is so fat the blade gets stuck about 2 thirds of the way down. The swine convulses and thrashes around as blood oozes out onto the floor; a few of the other swine waddle over and start tearing into the dying swine. You leave, close the door and vomit all over the floor trying to cleanse the horrid image from your mind. While you are leaning on the wall you notice something out of the corner of your eye, you turn to focus on it but it disappears before you can. You keep walking down the hall, hope dwindling, right as you are about to give up you notice light seeping out from under one of the doors. With renewed hope you run up to the door and open it to find…another dead end. This room has nothing but three large mirrors in it. You cautiously walk into the room and stare into the first mirror. This mirror shows you an assortment of jumbled images, most seem familiar but the…odd nature of them prevents any real connections from forming. The second mirror is covered in writing, the writing is an assortment of colors and upon close examination is every lie you have ever told. Turning away you solemnly leave the room without checking the third mirror. Once in the hall a shadowy figure drops from the ceiling and flies down the hall before you can get a good look at it. With no other options you fearfully trudge on-wards. After what seems like an eternity you reach the end of the hallway, the door in front of you is numbered 1,092, all hope gone you figure ‘why not?” and open the door. The following room is padded like an asylum; the only thing in it is…another person! Excitedly you call out to him but he ignores you. Inching closer you call out to him again, still no response, excitement turning to worry you tap him on the shoulder only to see his face, or lack thereof. As all you see in a gaping fang filled maw, the “man” screeches like a baby and lunges but you knee him in the gut and sprint towards the door, as you turn to slam the door shut you see the man vomiting a thick yellow fluid at you. You step out into the hall, tears slipping down your cheeks. All hope is gone, you will never leave this hell. Suddenly, the shadowy figure is upon you. From the depths of itself an arm extends, stabbing you in the chest with a needle, injecting a bizarre silver substance into you. Consciousness fading, you weakly punch the figure before you black out. You wake up in a dark room; there are no furnishings aside from the door on the opposite side. The walls and floor are cold, damp, and faintly stained with blood. Category:Weird Category:Places